


silence of pleasure

by Imiaslavie



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, Finger Sucking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Oral Fixation, Self-Indulgent, Spit Kink, backgrounds Logan/Remus/Deceit, dom logan, sub Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imiaslavie/pseuds/Imiaslavie
Summary: Logan spreads his knees, slowly, to let Remus register the movement. Remus swallows, not breaking eye contact with Logan, his own hands coming to rest on Logan’s thighs. And then he shifts closer, his face just inches from Logan’s crotch. Despite what this position usually entails… They both want something different.Logan’s fingertips brush Remus’ lower lip, the skin a bit dry.





	silence of pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> This is like... one of the biggest oooof-s of my life. It was supposed to take a completely different direction. It gained dom/sub undertones, and Logan became intense instead of irritates, and Deceit never made an appearance ...Well. I like the result better than the original idea.

The door to his room opens quietly, almost delicately. Logan concentrates on finishing the paragraph he is currently reading before addressing his guest. In any case, Deceit — and Logan is one hundred percent sure that it’s him, no one else would be this non-intrusive while entering — would understand perfectly the importance of reading at your own pace.

Logan turns over the page of the book, taking in the last sentence. Ah, what a compelling story. He is determined to make the conversation as short as possible to be able to return to the book sooner.

He spins in his chair to face the guest, the words of greeting already on his tongue.

The surprise of seeing Remus makes him stay silent.

Logan looks at his guest, not even trying to hide his surprise at witnessing the usually so loud fellow Side shuffling his feet awkwardly, palms clasped behind his back.

Just as silently, his face impassive, Remus closes in on him — and very carefully lowers himself on the knees in front of Logan’s chair. Logan only manages to let out a sharp breath before Remus props his chin on Logan’s closed knees, looking up to him from under his unruly fringe.

Amazed into silence, Logan brings his palm up and strokes Remus’s head, then once more, his fingers pulling the fringe away. Remus’ irises are dark, the flecks of hazel color almost gone. He wears an iridescent purple mascara in addition to his usual eyeshadow, and it makes his eyes even more mesmerizing than usual.

Remus bumps his head into Logan’s palm, bends his neck to rub his nose against it. Logan makes him crane his neck even more by lifting his hand higher, enjoying the sight of tendons tensing under the pale-white skin. It’s too much to resist even with the prospect of teasing Remus even more, and Logan is quick to bring his hand down, trailing his fingertips along the column of the neck, feeling up the soft chub under his chin, gently tracing a line under the lower lip… Remus takes that moment to rub his whole face against the inside of Logan’s palm, his lips parting. Logan exhales softly, feeling the silky texture of the inside of the lip glide against his skin. And he doesn’t miss how Remus’ pupils grow bigger. _Oh_.

Logan spreads his knees, slowly, to let Remus register the movement. Remus swallows, not breaking eye contact with Logan, his own hands coming to rest on Logan’s thighs. And then he shifts closer, his face just inches from Logan’s crotch. Despite what this position usually entails… They both want something different.

Logan’s fingertips brush Remus’ lower lip, the skin a bit dry. That just wouldn’t do… Logan fights a smile as Remus’ gaze traces his palm lifting up in a measured gesture. Logan gathers spit on his tongue and, in a deliberate motion, licks the tips of his pointer and middle fingers.

The smooth glide of his now wet fingers against Remus’ lip is a familiar and very invigorating sensation. Logan rubs them from side to side, adding a little bit of pressure, the flesh soft and supple under his fingers… He feels Remus’ soft breath wash over them. Yielding to temptation, Logan lets his finger dip farther, tracing the inside of the lip. Remus exhales loudly through his nose, and his mouth opens, inviting. And Logan would love to tease him more, them _both_ more… But his cock is already becoming stiff, and he needs…

So without further thinking, Logan slips his middle and pointer finger into Remus’ mouth, resting them on his tongue. He rubs the tip of the tongue, dips under it, touches the floor of the mouth. He flicks the tongue frenulum from side to side and then lets his fingers rests under the tongue. Logan closes his eyes, content washing over him. It’s warm, and even though Logan knows it’s not that different from his own temperature, he can’t help but experience it as heat. 

Another sharp inhale leaves Logan as he feels Remus’ lips tighten around his fingers and slightly move up and down. Logan opens his eyes, his breathing laboured all of a sudden, and looks down into Remus’s eyes, dark with want. His darling has finally grown impatient… But he held down for very long today, being very obedient and polite. Logan is very proud. He gives a jerky nod. His permission.

Remus whines shortly — the first sound he’s made this evening — and bobs his head, his lips a tight circle around the fingers. He makes another bob, and then another, and another, until he finally settles into a rhythm. Logan shifts his hips, his cock filling up. It’s not… It’s not a substitution. It’s not a preamble. He can receive head any time, from either one of his lovers. This, though… It’s something private for him and Remus. Their personal little pleasure. 

Logan’s breathing speeds up as Remus continues. The slide of his fingers is so easy now, with how much spit is covering them. A tingly wave of pleasure runs up Logan’s spine when the underside of his fingers is scraped by Remus’ teeth. Making a quick decision, Logan offers a third finger to take in — and Remus obliges, making quick work of taking it into his mouth too, into its now much tighter heat. Remus’s hands grip Logan’s thigh strongly, fingernails scraping the fabric of jeans. So needy… Logan watches Remus’ eyelashes flatter, watches spit trail down his chin. So beautiful.

Remus keeps making little breathy moans, and Logan listens to them keenly, the knowledge that he makes Remus feel this good bringing satisfaction to him. Logan wants to hear him experience the orgasm, he wants to hear it and watch it and feel it against him.

Without any warning, Logan thrusts his fingers in, breaking the rhythm. Remus lets out a choked gasp but quickly understands what’s going on and stills his movements, opening his mouth wider… offering himself. Logan spends a bit of time caressing the surface of the tongue, takes away one finger — and begins thrusting the two of his fingers in and out, fast and deep, his knuckles almost touching Remus’ lips. Remus whines, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. His own fingers scratch wildly against Logan’s thighs, and he tries to keep his body still, tries not to wiggle and buck his hips. Logan’s own hips are making subtle back-and-forth motions, his breathing stuttering. His cock is hard, blood pulsing in it, the jeans almost painful against it. Tension coils at the bottom of his stomach, and when he thinks about how Remus feels the same, that his cock stains the black velvet of his pants, that tension becomes even more unbearable.

Logan withdraws his fingers a bit, letting Remus once more set the rhythm, except that this time Remus concentrates only the tips of his fingers, his lips gliding fast and smooth over the third of the first inch or so, and then just sucking them. Logan moans, low and short, feeling the gentlest skin gliding against him. Remus answers that moan with his own, giving up on trying to be still, his hips gyrating erratically. And then his tongue starts licking the fingers with each sucking motion, and Logan gives a choked moan at that — and Remus is done. His mouth slides off the fingers with a wet pop as he lets out a short yip — and his body locks up, only his hips jerking forward once as he rides the rush of his orgasm.

Logan looks with a heated intensity at Remus’ bright red lips, his chin glistening with spit, at the smeared eyeshadow and mascara — and swoops down to catch Remus’ mouth in a kiss. Remus answers instantly, tilting his head, licking into Logan’s mouth hurriedly, his hand grabbing at Logan’s hair, tugging at the strands. His other hand is quick to work on Logan’s fly and start rubbing furiously over the cock through the underwear, the fabric sticky with pre-come. It takes no more than a minute until Logan comes, moaning right into Remus’ mouth, the relief so welcomed there are tears gathered at his eyes.

They still against each other, breathing into each other’s mouths. Sweat is cooling on Logan’s skin, setting down on his neck and spine. His heart slows down, blood no more thrumming in his ears. Post-orgasm haze fades, leaving place for a soft, full-encompassing sensation of warmth and content. Logan slides off the chair, his legs shaking, to join Remus on the floor, embracing him. He leaves a kiss on Remus’ neck and smiles when he feels the arms tighten against him.

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing else to add except that I love ship Logan/Remus/Deceit. Logan and Deceit are perfect to balance Remus out.


End file.
